I went inside an empty room
by drakemi'owne
Summary: He stared into my eyes once more.It was the first time I ever noticed his eyes.It was a beautiful shade of silver with little specks of blue.They were so beautiful but looked very DMHG PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!p
1. Chapter 1 I hate you too

**Author's note: Okay, I know I have a story to finish but this came into mind. So I hope you get to read this and well, REVIEW! **

**The first part I got from HBP, I don't have the book so I wrote it as I remember it to be. Hope you'll forgive me and still read the story.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters, the places and the first part of this fic but the plot is mine.**

* * *

I went into an empty room, with little birds flying around my head. I just saw Ronald eating Lavender's face in the common room. I don't really get it. Maybe I'm just being silly. I wasn't hurt at all, I was just, hmm, how do I put it? Disappointed? Why? You may ask. Well, I just thought that maybe we were for each other. You might call me hideously mad for thinking it, but I really did. I felt nice when I'm with him, I would even consider falling in love with the red head. But I didn't feel the things Lavender and Parvati was saying when you're in love. All I felt was having a brother I never had.

You might think I'm a very strange person. Not really knowing if you're in love or something. Well, let me tell you something, I know things perfectly. I even distinguished that I had a crush on Harry when we were in our first year, mind you.

When Harry followed me into the room I already know what he's going to say, so I told him: "I'm fine," We conversed a little more and then the door opened. Yeah, look who it is. What a surprise! Ron and Lavender went to look for a 'room'. I bet the common room wasn't enough. So, what I did was excuse myself and went strolling to places. That's when I heard crying in one of the lavatories of the school.

"_Who could it be?"_

I went closer to the door of the lavatory and listened.

"I can't do it!" The person inside said and I heard a noise, like something was being hit a few times and footsteps growing louder and louder.

"_Oh no! Where should I go? Where should I go?!" _I was panicking and thought of acting casually if ever the person were to exit the lavatory.

I whistled and started to walk in a very normal pace when the door opened. I saw blonde hair. I couldn't stop my head from turning, and stared at Draco Malfoy. When I realized what I was doing it was too late.

"What are you doing here, Granger? It's after curfew," He said as cold as ice.

"I…I was just strolling. I…uhm, couldn't sleep," I told him. He looked directly into my eyes and said

"You heard me," It was a statement, not a question, not an accusation. He knows.

"_Oh my gosh! _He _knows!"_ I took it in within seconds and red lights flashed inside my head.

"_I have to get out of here! Fast!" _I sprinted as fast as I could but it was of no use. He gripped my arm and banged my body into a wall. He drew his wand so fast I didn't have time to react.

"Where's your wand?" He asked me, holding me into the wall by my neck.

"Inside…my...pocket," I told him with a strangled voice. He took my wand and pocketed it. He closed the distance between our faces, his forehead resting in mine. He stared into my eyes once more. It was the first time I ever noticed his eyes. It was a beautiful shade of silver with little specks of blue. They were so beautiful but looked very tired.

"Silver eyes," I suddenly muttered out of nowhere. He blinked at my say and the beauty was lost. It suddenly became cold and shielded. Like he realized that he had let his guard down.

"I could have obliviated you, you know," I blinked at his statement.

"_Why didn't you?" _I asked myself, better keep it to myself or I could lose my memory.

He moved away and walked to the direction of the Slytherin common room. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I sighed and remembered something.

"M…Malfoy!" I called out and ran after him. He was walking in a slow pace but I was catching my breath when I finally got near him.

"My…my wand," I panted and held out my hand.

"I'll take it for safe keeping. I'll give it back when I feel like it," and he continued to walk, leaving me there, staring at his retreating back.

"What am I going to use for classes?" I asked myself and walked my way to the common room.

I lied in my bed all night, staring at the canopy of my bed. I was thinking of what he said in the lavatory.

"_I can't do it,"_

"What can't he do?" lost in that thought, I went to slumber.

When I woke up the next day I felt very tired. I sat up and got dressed.

"Ginny, have you seen Harry and Ron?" I asked the red head who was sitting with Dean Thomas at the hearth. Ginny looked up.

"Yeah, they already went down to breakfast,"

"They didn't even wait for me?"

"Hermione, it's already nine o'clock, breakfast is almost over," Ginny said with a look of puzzelement.

"'Mione, this is the first time you ever woke up late. Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing. I better get some breakfast. See you later, Gin!" I went out of the portrait hole and strode to the Great Hall. I spotted them at once and sat beside them.

"You didn't even bother to wake me up!" I scolded the two and hit them in the head.

"We can't 'Mione. The stairs, remember?" Ron said.

"Well, you could've asked Ginny to do it for you," I snapped at him and started eating peeling an orange.

"Could you pass me the toast and butter please? Thank you," I said to Harry.

"Okay, so we didn't. Big deal, it's a Saturday. We don't have anything to do on a Saturday, right Harry?" Ron and I looked at Harry and he just shrugged.

"I have tons of homework to do!"

"I told you, mate," Harry elbowed Ron.

"Well, those aren't due until four days! You have plenty of time for that,"

"Unlike you, Ronald, I don't cram,"

"Yeah, mate, you should've known her by now," Ron just sigh and ate a muffin in defeat.

I was in the middle of putting an orange into my mouth when I sensed that someone was looking at me. Then I saw Malfoy, sitting directly in front of me and pointed at the door.

"_Is he signaling to me or…?"_ I looked around if anyone else was looking at him. No one. So I nodded.

"Harry, please teach Ronald how to know things about me, okay?" I grabbed a toast and the rest of my orange and walked to the door.

Someone grabbed my arm and shoved me into a broom cupboard. There was very minimal space to move so I couldn't struggle out of his grip.

"Are you going to give me my wand back or what?" I snapped.

"Didn't have a very beautiful morning, huh, mudblood?" He asked.

"You know what? You're breath would've smelled very nice if you stop calling people petty names,"

"Is that a compliment?" He breathed, teasing me.

"Oh, shut up, that's what smart people call sarcasm, you bastard,"

"Oh, smart people huh? If smart people are like you, you have another thing coming. And for your information, I am a true Malfoy, so better stop the bastard thing,"

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What do you mean, what do I want?" her brows furrowed at my question.

"Well, you obviously didn't lead me here just so you could torment me," I had my hands on my waist in an instant, waiting for him to speak.

"You're right. I _didn't_. I decided to use you," He said casually.

"Use me?" I repeated him.

"Yes, are you daft or something? I told you already, so stop repeating what I say, alright?" I nodded at his words.

"_Wait! Why am I letting this person get the satisfaction of ordering me around?!"_

"What made you think I'll allow you to do just that?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because…I have your wand right here," He showed me my wand and twirled it between his fingers, I tried grabbing it but he quickly tucked it inside his clothes.

"So? I can tell-"

"Who? Potter and the Weasel? Your two bodyguards? Hahahaha!" He cut-in.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you honestly think that _they _can stop me?"

"Well, Harry always _did_ stop you in quidditch," I raised my chin up at him and crossed my arms around my chest. He stepped closer to me and I stepped back until my back touched the wall.

"_Uh-oh, I hit a nerve,"_

"Potter, doesn't stop me in quidditch nor in anything else! He just gets lucky is all!" He hissed in my ear.

"Well, he must be _very_ lucky to have beaten you in five straight years!" I exclaimed which earned me a pull of my hair, a very painful pull. He made my face look toward his.

"Never. Say. That. Again," He hissed once more and I felt heat at the sides of my eyes.

"_I will not cry! I will not give him the satisfaction of hurting me!"_ But my eyes betrayed me. I blinked and the tears automatically slid down my cheeks. He followed the trail of my tears, he had a clear view of it and wiped it with his thumb. I stared at him for a moment and then…

"I hate you," He stated then kissed me. It was very, foreign, not having kissed a man before. (If you consider a couple of pecks from Viktor a kiss, it would be nothing compared to _this!_) It was warm and passionate and, well, so unlike him. I opened my eyes (which I didn't know were closed) when the warm feeling on my lips were gone.

"I hate you too," I suddenly said.

"Good," And at that said he stepped out of the cupboard. I stayed there for a few minutes before getting out. When I opened the cupboard door, people stared at me in a dreamy way. I continued my pace to get out of there when someone shouted.

"Wow! I never saw _that_ one coming. Who would have known Granger and Malfoy have a thing?!" I could hear their buzzing.

"_Shit, I have to get out of here, fast! But where shall I go?"_ I decided to go to the Astronomy Tower and think of what just happened.

A/N: Hmm, I decided to make it a three shot or a two shot, whatever. But i asssure you this will not be multi-chaptered. Thanks for reading! Please review! Please! Please! Please! Thank you very much!


	2. Chapter 2 lying lessons

**Author's note: I love you guys! Thanks for reading! I forgot to tell you that the first part was in Hermione's POV. I decided to make this one Draco's so you'll know what's going on in his beautiful oh so perfect mind (favoritism!). Please read and Review**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I am not J.K. Rowling so I don't own anything except for the plot.**

* * *

"I am dead," I told myself after getting out of the crowded hallway to the Great hall. They looked very suspicious of me! Even after I kept my cool and strutted my way. Did my face look flushed in any way? I'd kill Granger if she gets out of there the minute I went out! Stupid mudblood. Why didn't she stop me! Idiot!

I set off to a deserted place. Where there will be no one to see me nor notice I'm there nor even bother to go there.

"_The Shrieking Shack,"_ I thought. I made that place a comfy hideout when I wanted to be alone during weekends. I even sometimes do my homework there. When I finally arrived at the very shaky shack I settled myself in and thought of the foolishness of my actions.

"_It wasn't like me to go kissing around people who give me the chance too! And Granger of all of them! Who's stupid enough to not remember that I hate her and she hates me and that we don't like kissing each other! This is really a bomber because she is a good kisser and that I liked it and she's too beautiful for a mudblood!" _I told myself.

"_Well, actually, you _did_ say you hate her, and she told you that she hates you too and you said 'good'. I have a question, what was good? The fact that you hate each other or her kissing?"_

I punched the floor I was seating in and got a splinter.

"Great, I kissed a mudblood who I realized, until now, is beautiful and a great kisser then I started talking to myself and now I have a painful splinter that could kill me if it gets infected! This is not my day. Not my day at all," I said and looked at my wound. It was bloody red.

"Well, if you just stare at it, it _will _kill you," Granger suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"It just keeps getting better by the minute. Now I'm having a daydream. I really have to get some medication," I told myself and felt my forehead for my temperature.

"Ha.ha. Very funny, Malfoy. I'm serious! If all you do is stare at that splinter it'll do its magic and kill you," Granger said once more. I looked at her and cocked my head in contemplation. I blinked twice and rubbed my eyes.

"Is that really you?" I asked and she nodded. In panic, I stood immediately and leaned on the wall.

"How did you know I'm here?" I said in an oddly loud voice and pointed a finger at her.

"I didn't. I just felt like going here," She said and sat down on the floor.

"_Sit down, you dolt. You look like an idiot being afraid of her like that,"_

I sat down in front of her then she reached out for my hand.

"I can fix this, you know," She told me, referring to my splinter.

"Do it then," I commanded her.

"I would have. If only I had my wand with me,"

"That won't work on me," I said pulling my hand away.

"I can fix it myself," I drew my wand and muttered,

"_Immuendo,"_

"See," I stated looking at my now closed wound. She sighed and stared at nowhere.

"Why were you crying in the lavatory last night?" She suddenly asked which caught me by surprise.

"It's none of your business,"

"It is now. You decided to use me in a plot or something, right?"

"It's still none of your business. Besides, I wasn't crying," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What was it that you are incapable of doing?"

"None of your business,"

"Okay. So…was the kiss part of your plan?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Still none of your business,"

"Why?"

"Because I decided not to use you,"

"Hmm, okay," She stood up and dusted herself so I stood up too, my hands still over my chest.

"I have one last question. Why did you kiss me even if you hate me?" My hands fell to my sides at this.

"I…was just caught in the moment. That was nothing. I do that all the time. I just haven't thought of who I was about to kiss,"

"Right. Well then I'm going back," She started for the door but suddenly stopped mid-step.

"By the way, people got the idea of what we were doing in the cupboard. They said we were making out," Then she was out of the place.

"_Did she just say what I think she did? Oh shit! Father's going to kill me!"_ I ran out of the Shrieking Shack and went straight to Hogwarts.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Rumors spread so fast, just like fire. Soon Slytherins and Gryffindors were glaring at each other every second they could. Some Slytherins say it's a plot of Gryffindors to promote house unity and be good-looking in front of Dumbledore. While the Gryffindors supposed it was some kind of a sick joke some first year Slytherins composed to conquer the world.

While Hermione was on her way to the Gryffindor Dormitory, her mind was clouded with curses for the couple who made _her_ Astronomy Tower a love nest that made her go to the Shrieking Shack which she thought, until earlier, was the least place a person would go to; and questions for Malfoy whom didn't answer anything logical.

"Hermione!" Someone called after her. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"_I am going to have the most painful questioning of my life!" _Hermione's mind said.

She looked back and saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny approaching her.

"Hey guys! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She said in an oddly high-pitched voice.

"Really?" Ginny asked. Hermione just nodded her lie.

"Have you heard what everybody is on about??" Ron asked. She shook her head, no. They gave her a you-should-know-all-about-it-because-you-are-what-it's-about look.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Tell her, Gin," Harry ordered Ginny.

"Hermione! They have this gossip in the girls' bathroom that you made out with Malfoy inside a cupboard!" Ginny exclaimed for all the people passing that hallway to stop in there tracks. Hermione looked around at the students, her face flushed.

"You're not telling us something!" Ginny whispered and grabbed her by the wrist to lead her to the Gryffindor's dormitory. They stormed into their shared quarters and locked the door. Ginny told Harry and Ron to wait in the common room which didn't made the two boys very cheery.

"Okay. Straight to the point, it really happened. My only question is how? Why?" Ginny asked as she shoved Hermione to sit on her bed.

"That's two questions, Gin," Hermione pointed out. Ginny's mouth flew open for a second but got her composure back and closed it.

"Don't get smart on me, 'Mione, I'm interrogating here," Hermione shut her mouth and waited for Ginny to talk once more.

"Well? How did it happen?"

"It was nothing, really. He cornered me after breakfast; before I knew it I was immobilized and was inside a cupboard. He told me he hates me then ran out of the cupboard. I think it was a dare or something which depended on his honor as a Malfoy because what else would make him do that, right Gin?" Hermione explained in a swift.

"Right," Ginny nodded but Hermione can sense that she still has doubts.

"What? You didn't think I'd do that on my own volition now, did you? I can assure you I will _not_ do it, not in a million years, not ever!" Hermione made her point which brought a smile on Ginny's face. They told everyone the story and in the middle of that day, Hermione slipped into the owlery and owled Draco Malfoy a note.

­

_Malfoy,_

_I made a story on why you and I were in the cupboard. I told my friends that you had a dare which depended on your honor as a Malfoy so you immobilized me, shoved me into a cupboard, and made it clear that you hate me before the kiss._

_This is unless it isn't what it really was about._

_HG_

"_What kind of an idea is this? Stupid Granger, doesn't even know how to lie,"_

This was running on Draco's mind when Blaise Zabini came in.

"Hey, Draco, how was the kiss with the mudblood?" Blaise asked with a smug look.

"I'm still trying to wash away the mud inside my mouth. If you see Crabbe, inform me at once. I'll kill the bastard for making such a dare," spitting on a spittoon beside his bed.

"Crabbe made you do that?" Blaise asked incredulously.

"Why would you take command from Crabbe?" Blaise asked touchng his chin in contemplation. This gave Draco enough time to fetch a parchment inside his side table and tossed it to Blaise.

"Have you seen one of that?" Draco asked Blaise wh shook his head.

"That's a special from Zonko's, mailed it to me yesterday,"

"What is it?" Blaise asked.

"A cursed parchment. It won't do the trick unless you have a purpose for it," Draco explained.

"So what did Crabbe do?"

"He was here early in the morning looking for a piece of parchment. He looked inside my drawer and saw one of that. He folded it in a way then wrote stupid things in it like grab someone's arse or kiss a mudblood and so on. He tried it on me and woopdeedoo, guess what I picked," Draco said with fake enthusiasm.

"So, what might have happened if you didn't do it?"

"I told Crabbe to burn the parchment and get out of my sight because I will not do it. I found my robe burning. I almost got toasted because of that idiot Crabbe and that stupid parchment," Draco huffed in exasperation while Blaise started a fit.

"_That is what you call a lie, Granger,"_ Draco told himself in satisfaction.

All they did was waiting for the explanation to spread out and they were safe the next day.

The next day all girl students at Hogwarts came swooning in on Hermione telling her how lucky she was to be a muggleborn and get to kiss Draco Malfoy. In the middle of that day she got tired of it and slumped down on a pile of leaves in the Hogwarts grounds.

"I think I'll go crazy! What's with these girls? They act as if Malfoy's an icon or something!"

"He is, 'Mione," Ginny informed her. She blew away a curl on her face, not wanting to hear her friend.

"Gin, I have to go get something. Can you wait for me here?" Ginny nodded and started for the quidditch field to watch the Gryffindor team practice.

Hermione went back to the Shrieking Shack to look for Malfoy but he wasn't there. She tried looking around the Slytherin Dungeons but he wasn't around the area. She tried the library, and with much luck, he was there.

He was in a very secluded place, a place whose books were all about the Dark Arts.

"_Figures,"_ She told herself.

He was reading a book entitled: arts foncés du siècle en France (dark arts of the century in France)

"You know how to speak French?" Hermione suddenly asked. Draco looked up from the book to glance at Hermione then back to the book again.

"Who invited you here?" Draco asked coldly. Hermione leaned on a bookshelf.

"I wondered if you would give me my wand back,"

"Here," Draco said getting her wand from his inside pocket.

"Err, thanks. Well then, see you around," She said, turned around and started walking away.

"That is all you need?" Draco asked not looking up.

"Ehrm, yes," Hermione nodded. Her heart was beating so fast, she placed a fist over her chest.

"_No, that's not at all what I need. What I need is you! And it's very difficult for me to walk away from you knowing that my heart needs you!" _Hermione's mind was racing. Draco got up from where he was seating and paced to where she was.

"You're a bad liar, aren't you?" Draco asked. Hermione just nodded and Draco walked past her saying: je vous déteste et je t'aime

She didn't know what it meant; her mind was clouded with the smell of his cologne lingering in the air. When she recovered he was out of sight.

Hermione arrived in her dormitory room, there was an eagle owl waiting on the window ledge of the room. She let the owl in and grabbed the letter from its beak.

_Lying lessons at the Shrieking Shack, 8:00PM_

Hermione smiled and ran to the Hogwarts Grounds.

THE END.

* * *

**Author's note: That's it. Told yah its a two shot. Thanks for reading. I love you guys! Please give me overflowing reviews! Thanks a lot!**


End file.
